Detalles
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta.- En verdad que Hiro apreciaba toda esa ayuda; así que era su turno de contribuir. AU


**DISCLAIMER:** _DarliFra_ no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **N/A:** Mundo actual, los chicos son estudiantes Universitarios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DETALLES**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiro avanzó por aquel pasillo que lo conducía a la sala de arte del Instituto, tenía la sensación de que encontraría a su novia ahí; sobre todo porque era el lugar favorito y más concurrido de la chica.

Ya estando frente a la puerta ― ¿Zero Two? ― Llamó y después golpeó levemente la madera. Como no obtuvo respuesta, giró el picaporte y se decidió a ingresar de forma cautelosa. ― ¿Zero Two? ¿Estás aquí? ―

Pudo distinguir su melena rosada de entre todos los caballetes de aquel lugar. Casi hasta al fondo, la chica le daba la espalda. El silencio le comenzaba a preocupar, era extraño que la joven aún no se percatara de su presencia.

Finalmente cuando llegó junto a ella se percató del por qué.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa dulce se formara en sus labios.

Zero Two se había quedado dormida encima de la mesa sobre la que al parecer había estado trabajando, ya que un par de hojas con bocetos hechos a lápiz rosado se vislumbraban debajo de los brazos de ella.

Se acercó un poco más para quedar frente a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura de su cara para contemplarla mejor. Su respiración era lenta y su rostro se mostraba tranquilo. Se detuvo unos segundos admirando aquellos _piquitos_ rojos que sobresalían de su cabeza.

En condiciones normales cuando él la miraba de forma profunda, ella diría algo como _eres un pervertido Darling_ , cosa que no ocurrió esta vez, se notaba que de verdad estaba profundamente dormida.

― Te has esforzado tanto… ― Musitó, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.

" _Sí gano este concurso, podremos ir a un viaje ¿No es emocionante?"_

Sonrió aún más al recordar la voz emocionada de su novia al contarle sobre ese concurso de arte para ganar un viaje con todos los gastos pagados. Sabía que con lo determinada que estaba, no iba lograr persuadirla de lo contrario, después de todo ¿qué clase de novio sería si se atrevía a cortarle las alas de esa manera? Lo que le preocupaba era el tiempo en el que habían elegido para lanzar el concurso; estaban en semana de exámenes en la escuela y aunque por lo regular le iba a bien, esta vez tenía que esforzarse más para que no le prohibieran el registro al concurso.

Todo lo anterior significaba un doble trabajo pesado para la peli rosa.

Agradecía mucho el apoyo de Ichigo y el resto de las chicas para con Zero Two ayudándole a estudiar y pasándole apuntes para aligerar su carga. Goro y los chicos también tenían un ojo sobre la oji verde, cada que podían se acercaban a ella para levantarle el ánimo o simplemente para vigilar que no excediera de más.

En verdad que Hiro apreciaba toda esa ayuda; así que era su turno de contribuir.

 **.**

 **.**

Los párpados de Zero Two se abrían de forma lenta y algo pesada, esperó unos segundos a que sus ojos verdes se adaptaran a la claridad de la habitación. A juzgar por los rayos del sol sobre su cara, determinó que casi eran las cuatro de la tarde, así que se incorporó con un poco más de energía, estirando sus brazos y los músculos de su espalda.

― Creo que soy la única loca que sigue por aquí ― Murmuró para así, luego de ahogar un bostezo y acomodar su flequillo. Con gesto tranquilo sus ojos viajaron por sobre el escritorio frente a ella, empezó a tomar aquellas hojas para meterlas a una carpeta, cuando se dio cuenta de algo sobre la misma.

― Pero ¿qué…? ― Pronunció tomando aquello colorido en su mano. Sonrió de forma amplia al identificar el objeto.

Un dulce.

Un pequeño y colorido dulce.

Movió el resto de sus cosas y encontró un par de paletas y más caramelos.

De forma inevitable sus mejillas se colorearon.

― Darling… ― Murmuró justo antes de ingresar una paleta de color verde a su boca, y tomar la pequeña nota que estaba junto a todos esos dulces.

 _Te has esforzado mucho Zero Two, estoy orgulloso; pero recuerda que también es bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando._

Sentía como su pecho se llenaba de un calor inexplicable, era algo bastante agradable. Amaba demasiado a Hiro y amaba lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y sobre todo amaba este tipo de detalles sencillos pero bastante significativos, que le cambiaban el humor en segundos.

Gustosa abrió otro dulce, al momento de tomar su bolso y salir de aquel lugar.

― _Es hora de un descanso_ ― Pensó con alegría, sabiendo que encontraría a su Darling y a los demás en la entrada de la escuela listos para una tarde de diversión juntos.

 **N/A:** ¡Regresé! Hay varias ideas en mi mente sobre estos dos, espero con el tiempo poder desarrollarlas; espero como siempre que hayan disfrutado de este trabajo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
